


Long-Distance Relationship

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, written before watching Atlantis Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't like watching Sam go, but at least he knows she's coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #03 "the worst time"

People continued to tell Jack that a long-distance relationship would never last. People who talked as if they knew better, and that some day, he'd prove them right.

They didn't, and he wouldn't.

After all, he and Sam had spent the better part of a decade a billion miles apart while in the same room— what difference was a few thousand light-years when he knew that in the end, she was coming home to him?

Not that Jack particularly _liked_ having Sam a few thousand light-years away. Or that for months at a time, he could only talk to her over a radio through the wormhole (and he had to use his 'I saved the world' card just to do that).

He was even almost used to living without her while she was gone. Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie— who returned often and unexpectedly from college— helped on that front, and now that he was retired, Jack did a lot of volunteer work to fill his time until Sam got back home. 

Except, of course, that she always had to leave again.

"So," said Jack, facing her in the Gate Room as the Atlantis team prepared for their return. "Four months."

Sam gave him a look. "Jack..."

He smiled. "I know, Carter."

"Colonel Carter?" called a voice.

Before she could turn, Jack grabbed her, dipping her into a kiss.

"You do that just because you can now," she teased.

He grinned and released her. "Bye, Sam."

She returned his grin. "Bye, Jack."

He watched her walk though the wormhole, and sighed.

No matter how long their separation, or how much he missed her while she was gone, Jack had found that the worst time was the moment just after she stepped through the stargate.

But that didn't stop him from watching.

THE END


End file.
